


Angelic Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All The Ships, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels are Dicks, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Benny Lives, Bisexual Jessica Moore, Boys Kissing, Caring Benny, Castiel Drives the Impala, Castiel Has Social Anxiety, Castiel has Anxiety, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Chef Benny, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Comfort/Angst, Dark Past, Dean Saves Castiel, Dean Saves The Day, Dean Ships It, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Deals, Demon Dean, Demon Summoning, Demon True Forms, Demonic Possession, Depressed Castiel, Depressed Dean, Depressed Sam, Depression, Dom Benny, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Ships It, Grief/Mourning, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Jessica Moore, Hunter Sam, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Impala Conversations, Impala Makeouts, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jessica Moore Lives, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester are Cute, Kind Dean, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Messy, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First AO3 Post, One True Pairing, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Past Abuse, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Protective Benny, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Sam Fucking Winchester, Sam Has an Eating Disorder, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Sam Winchester, Self-Hating Sam Winchester, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Semi-Canonical Character, Sleeping in the Impala, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Vampire Benny, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wing Grooming, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean, Winged Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This probably will loosely follow cannon, but obviously Jess is alive so it’s not that accurate to the show. I don’t own the characters, though I wish I did, don’t we all?//Jess had been sitting on bed, that much she remembered. She was  starting to fall asleep, waiting for Sam to get back and trying not to worry about where the hell he was or what he was doing. She hadn’t slept in four days now, or not well at least. So she fell asleep. First there was the knife plunged into her gut and slicing into it with a searing pain. Then there was fire. Lots of fire, everywhere, and she remembered feeling it burning and smelling her flesh and hair getting singed.. And now she felt exhausted and everything tingled, from her head to her toes and all the parts in-between. She could tell someone was moving around her but she didn’t have the strength to open her eyes or even speak. Her mouth felt full of cotton. She could hear talking but It was some strange language she didn’t know, kind of sounded like a made up one. She could hear her name being said every few words and she was trying to figure out if she was dead and what exactly happened after it all went dark.





	Angelic Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first actual time writing smut, I assume it’s awful. I’ve rolePlayed it, but I haven’t written it in a story so this will be an adventure. It probably won’t be for a few chapters or if it fits in the plot anyway. Thanks for reading, give me some advice or criticism please?  
> Xx

               Jess had been sitting on bed, that much she remembered. She was starting to fall asleep, waiting for Sam to get back and trying not to worry about where the hell he was or what he was doing. She hadn’t slept in four days now, or not well at least. So she fell asleep. First there was the knife plunged into her gut and slicing into it with a searing pain. Then there was fire. Lots of fire, everywhere, and she remembered feeling it burning and smelling her flesh and hair getting singed.. And now she felt exhausted and everything tingled, from her head to her toes and all the parts in-between. She could tell someone was moving around her but she didn’t have the strength to open her eyes or even speak. Her mouth felt full of cotton. She could hear talking but It was some strange language she didn’t know, kind of sounded like a made up one. She could hear her name being said every few words and she was trying to figure out if she was dead and what exactly happened after it all went dark.


End file.
